


The Best Defense

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Legion-World of Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Cinematic, Comedy, Day two of writing challenge, Female armor in video games makes no sense, Funny, Gen, I tried to keep this as true to the cinamatic as possible., Imfamous Platekini, Legion - Freeform, Platekini, legion trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is better while fighting bloodthirsty demons and savage Orcs? Platekinis, or plate mail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Defense

"The Best Defense"

As the Skyfire broke the clouds, the daunting visage of Orgrim's Hammer waited, partially shrouded in the dense fog. The crew was tense, on more than one occasion an aerial battle had played out between the aircrafts, the crew suffering terrible losses at each encounter. 

Not today however, today there were bigger, fiery, fel bathed demons to banish from the world. 

"Your majesty, they're coming; they're coming!" Hearing that, Varian knew it was time, the siege on the Broken Isle would commence shortly. Taking a few second to look at the compass depicting his son, Varian vowed he would return home. His love for his son never failed to guide him home before. 

'I wonder if he feels as worried about me as I felt during the Pandaren Campaign; serves him right.' Grunting as he equipped his satchel filled with the necessary goods for combat, the King of Stormwind left the ship's interior to the main deck. Kingly strides made the landing strip only a short distance, the safety railing was soon by his side, as he gazed out towards Orgrim's Hammer. 

At the bow of the zeppelin Sylvanas stood, and although Varian hated her actions, he would have to trust her to take the right ones on this day. A subtle nod was shared between the two leaders, a truce for the time being. However, sensing the severity of the situation Varian just had to ask one question. If he died, he would at least know the answer to this undefinable law, this amazing gift bestowed upon fighters. 

"SYLVANAS!" He bellowed over the gusty winds. 

"WHAT?" She shrieked back with her harsh, banshee voice.

"HOW DO PLATE BIKINIS PROTECT PEOPLE IN BATTLE, I WAS ALWAYS CURIOUS!" He cupped one hand to his mouth, the other to his ear, for what little good it would do him.

She looked at him as if he had said the dumbest thing a future Forsaken could. How could he not know? Was this the reason so few males made use of the platekini? Did the other gender simply no know the power which lied dormant? 

"YOU SHALL SOON SEE!" She cackled. 

As if on que, a swarm of gargoyles launched themselves at the Skyfire, the battle had begun. As the Skyfire's cannoneers were combating the gargoyles, a siege of infernals were flung at the aircraft. Knocking out a turbine, Varian knew he had to end them before they ended the ship. 

Turns out aerial combat was not his strong suit, and dangling from the safeguard railing in over two hundred pounds of plate was not a good idea. Barrages from Orgrim's Hammer soon helped to repel the beasts, but the damage was done. A lone turbine fell from the Skyfire onto the deck of the Orgrim's Hammer, causing the Zeplin to tumble from the sky in a squeal of Helium. 

Luckily enough for Sylvanas was able to vault across to the Skyfire and escape yet another imminent death. Although Orgrim's Hammer had met its watery match, the Skyfire was damaged; without that turbine, she was going to spend eternity with her rival ship in the blue below. Grasping a rope Varian braced himself for the water's impact. 

...

...

...

Cold, cold and dark, whe- h, yeah, the sea. He is in it, letting a few bubbles escape his lips, the orbs of air told him which direction was up. Alright, now to stop sinking. But how? Sylvanas' words came back to him, yes, the weight of his armor! That was the advantage of the platekini! No wonder as to how she was able to leap the fifty feet from one aircraft to another, or her unparalleled speed. Grasping his cape's clasps, unbuckling it, and then discarding his shoulders, a new feeling of weightlessness came over him. In one massive frog kick towards sky he reached the surface. 

As he escaped a watery grave, his remaining armor transformed into a platekini, blessed by the god XMogg-Sarron hersel., Varian split Shalamane in two, the twin blades light and shinning with blood, water, and fury. As he slashed through demon after demon, none could hit his exposed midriff; the platekini's magical barrier protecting him.

He was dressed to kill.


End file.
